Stressing Times
by Akako Akiyama
Summary: When Kagome goes across the sea to America to live with her cousin, Scott, she'll get much more than she bargined for.


Stressing Times: Chapter 1

Summary: When Kagome goes across the sea to America to live with her cousin, Scott. She'll get a LOT more than she bargined for.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the fall of Naraku, the fall of time, and the fall of Kagome.

In the Feudal Era she had felt like she was doing something important, she had somewhere to be, a purpose to fulfill. People stared at her in admiration or gratitude. Now, they looked at her in a totally different manner. Lust, anger, jealousy. Kagome didn't want any of those looks directed at her.

She just wanted to be normal or at least her definition of normal, which was simply to be with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era.

It was strange, being in a time where you know your friends are long dead.

Kagome looked around her new room with a silent sigh. Her mother had spirited her across the sea to America, specifically California. So far the people she met were smug, arrogant, and just mean... though she'd only met one person, Jackson.

That left the only decent person she knew to be her cousin, Scott, her aunt Melissa, and Scott's best friend, Stiles.

The person she despised the most, had to be Jackson. When they'd met he'd tried to convince her she couldn't do anything without him, that she was nothing without him.

Anger flashed in Kagome's fair blue eyes as she thought of the idiot who had the nerve to steal her first kiss. Even Miroku knew, you don't kiss Kagome unless you want your head to roll.

* * *

Kagome glanced around at her surroundings. It really was beautiful in California, she'd come in the middle of the school year though, that would suck!

The town had had a bunch of strange animal attacks, which had led Kagome to believe there may be some youkai hanging around. Unfortunately the closest thing to youkai could be found in her own cousin's aura.

Rubbing her temples she cast a single glance down the dirt road. _'I'll go for a quick jog'_ With that she took off into the woods, running as fast as her legs could take her, into the forest that lay by her house.

After about 10 minutes of trees flashing by and crushing leaves, Kagome slowed down, realizing a bit sheepishly she'd put some of her miko energy into her legs to make her go faster. She cursed silently upon finding she'd been running about 60 miles an house... at least she hoped she'd been running that slow.

Kagome raised a thin eyebrow when she noticed she'd come to a stop in front of a large building, probably an ice ring by the looks of it. An expensive black car was pulled up in the parking lot.

Kagome sighed as she checked around her, she'd never been to this part of town before, she'd only seen the grocery store and a few gas stations. _'Guess I'll have to ask directions from whoever is inside.'_

Kagome walked up to the door and walked in, trying to see in the dim lighting. "I know you're there!" She suddenly yelled, not liking how it echoed.

A few lights flashed on, temporarily blinding her. "What the hell do you want?" Kagome blinked away the dots from her vision and stared into the brown eyes of an unfriendly blond, confusion took over Kagome'd features.

"Um... could you tell me where we are?"

The blond stared at her, thinking her daft. "Ice Ring."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What part of town... hey wait a minute, I've seen you before!" Kagome's eyes widened. "This is so awesome!"

The blond glared at her. "Where do you remember seeing me?"

Kagome eyed her and said bluntly. "Your Seizure video, where else would I have seen you?" Blondy's glare intensified. "You are Erica Reyes right?" Erica nodded, slowly containing great anger. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I just got here around three days ago! That website is full of trash, your video was the only one I could actually stand to watch!"

Erica started breathing hard, her fists clenching. "So you enjoyed that huh?"

Kagome blinked, seemingly oblivious to the other girl's anger. "Um, not really. It's not enjoyable, but my grandpa has seizures... plus it gave me a quick look at what that school is like."

Kagome smiled gently. "I couldn't have imagined the kind of kids in there. To laugh at someone else's pain, an illness. It's sickening really. But it was real, most of the other videos on the school's were rehearsed, everyone was acting the way they were told to. It's videos like that one that show someone's true character, what people do when they don't think anyone is looking."

Kagome's fist clenched. "It's people like that, that I don't care to impress. Don't you agree?"

Erica stared at her with wide eyes, her anger dissipating. "Yeah..."

"Making friends Erica?" A deep voice asked, before a tall, Caucasian man entered the scene. He had black hair, and a hint of stubble appearing all over the bottom half of his face, which could be considered handsome. He was covered in muscle, that much could be brought out by his dark blue shirt and black leather jacket. He wore darker jeans, and his skin wasn't tan, but it couldn't exactly be called pale.

"Derek." Erica replied, obviously stunned he'd come out of the shadows to deal with Kagome himself.

"She might be a nice asset." Derek replied out of the blue, with a pointed nod at Kagome.

Erica blinked, turning to Kagome. "Yeah, I guess." Two other men stepped from from the shadows around her.

The one that came from behind her had curly black hair, he like the man before was Caucasian. He wore a red shirt, black jacket, and some dark blue jeans with tennis shoes, making him look like a rebelling teenager.

The other, who appeared on her right side, was a bulky American American man, wearing a black shirt and a grey jacket, his jeans were completely black. Kagome almost stared at them unimpressed, but inwardly groaned. _'Oh Great...'_

The one in front of her, Derek, if she recalled right gave her a wolfish smile. "Would you like to... be our friend?"  
Kagome's wide eyes stared at him, obviously shocked for a few seconds before the young girl walked up to him and slapped him in the arm. "Seriously! Dude what's wrong with you!"

Erica tore Kagome away from Derek. "What'd we do!" Kagome snorted. "You can't just go around scaring the crap out of people! Do you know how it feels to be surrounded by three bulky guys you don't know!" Kagome pouted, "You! What's your name!" "Boyd." "How can you be that muscled! Is there a secret I'm missing out on!"

"Quiet." Derek interrupted, not the slightest bit of annoyance easing into his voice.

"You act like I was insulting you." Kagome muttered back, throwing a half hearted glare in his direction. "So what does it mean to be a friend of yours?"

Derek smirked slightly, causing Kagome to suppress a shiver. _'I've never seen something so much like a... predator come from a human before.' _Slightly curious, Kagome checked his aura and instead of finding a normal aura she found the same thing she felt from her cousin. _'They must be friends.' _"I can make all your problems go away, Kagome Higurashi."

Staring into his eyes, Kagome could sense no lies, a light chuckle made it's way from her throat. "You believe you can solve my problems." She smiled, a haunted smirk is what it really was. "But you promise the impossible."

* * *

**_Akako Akiyama_**

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. I just want to test out some different ideas right now, I'll put up a few stories and the one you like the best I'll keep and I'll delete the rest of them... unless you have an objection that is. XD This one could very well be a one-shot, or part of a scene in the other story I'll be working on for this particular pairing.

I hope it wasn't TO terrible, this is my first time crossing a TV Show with an anime. ^_^

Stressing Times takes place in the second season of Teen Wolf, episode 3- Ice Pick.

So this is the first chapter of Stressing Times and I really hope you decide to review! XD And follow, and maybe even favorite!

The other story I hope to have out within the week is called "Forever More" and that one will take place in the beginning of the first season of Teen Wolf.

**_Ja Ne_**

**_-Niki_**


End file.
